thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Volex Underlow
Volex Underlow is a tribute who belongs to SpiritStormGamer. The creator asks that you do not use him without permission from him. Tribute Form General Information Name: Volex Underlow Gender: Male District: 5 (3,8) Age: 17 Appearance: Dark blonde hair, with dark brown eyes. Slight tan on skin all around his body. (picture for reference(the Rinmaru is by far the most accurate)) Personality: Volex is and usually makes people feel instantly calm and having an everlasting optimistic look '''on everything. Volex also has something special when he is '''speaking. He can make people easily believe lies or feel like that they can do anything in the world all of a sudden. He also has great leadership skills and is great at making friends/alliances. Strengths: Mimicking, Camouflaging, Running, Climbing, Lying, Motivating, Photographic Memory Weaknesses: Bad Memories, Flashbacks, Forgetting, Staying Still, Swimming Weapons: Sword, Battle Axe, Throwing Knives, Poison Height: 5'7 (180 cm, 70 inches) Weight: 135 lbs (60 kg) Occupation: Hydro Dam Worker Fears: Sleeping Token: A small golden bracelet, given by her girlfriend (Marisa) before he was sent off on the train. Alliance: Volex will usually try to get into an alliance, if he can't then he is fine with being a loner. Family & Friends Roselle Underlow (mother) deceased Samuel Underlow (father) deceased Marigold Verdet (foster mother) Daniel Verdet (foster father) Marisa Verdet (foster sister & girlfriend) Ben Verdet (foster brother) Holmes Verdet (foster brother) deceased Cameron Zardia (best friend) Backstory The trees seem like a blur as me and Ben chase after Holmes. In fact, everything is a blur, but we have to catch Holmes. "I want to live by myself!" Holmes angrily calls at us, before throwing a sharp rock that just skims the side of my head, leaving a scar. I barely flinch though, my mind is not on anything else at the moment. I just hope Marisa is doing a good job of calming down Marigold and Daniel. It seems Ben is trying to tackle him but he can't he is not fast enough. We have no idea for how long this forest goes, but at this pace, probably not too much longer. Then we see it, a river approaching. Holmes must have saw I was off-guard because he threw a hooker right into my forehead. ''Ow! ''I see Ben and Holmes in a duel. I want to help but I feel like I am going to pass out. Then, something terrible happens. Holmes is about to be struck down, but at the last second, he pulls out a dagger a cut Ben's arm. He is running away. He is running away! I am about to chase after him, but the I see Ben lying there, he must have passed out because of the shock. I hoist him up on my back, while we are both on he verge of falling to the ground. I run. I run faster than I ever have before. I notice my vision is starting to fade black. How hard did he throw that damned stone at me? Then, I see the house come into view. I am nearly there! I am so close! Then I get up the steps, and knock on the door. Marigold, my foster mother, appears instantly, looking shocked, as you would expect somebody to be in this case. I can only manage to say: "Homes....gone....Ben....hospital....now..." Then I am knocked out fading to black again. I wake up lying in a chair, around a fire place Daniel sitting on the chair next to me. He then notices that I have woken up. He looks at me and says, "Volex, are you there?" "Yeah, I'm up" I respond. "You aren't looking in the greatest shape aren't you bud?" He smiles. "Well, I have never had what you would 'divine features'" I smile back. We both share a laugh and then a hug. I am about to ask where Ben is, but then Marisa and Ben burst through the room. I notice that Ben has a massive bandage on his right arm, where he was cut. This time, just us 3 share a hug, Daniel watching over us proudly. "So what's the diagnosis doc?" Ben asks, in his cheeky attitude. "Well, he seems to have a minor concussion, that seem to be passing now" he says in his 'doctor' voice. Then, I ask the question I have been wanting to know the answer to ever since I woke up. "What happened with Holmes?" I ask, feeling bad for getting rid of the laughter in the house. Right as Daniel is about to explain, Marigold comes in. "We just got some news in" she says, looking like she is about to burst into tears,"he was-" She couldn't finish it off, but we already knew what she was trying to say. We all huddled around in a big hug staying in that position for a while. No matter how much you despise your relatives, even if the are not your real ones you will miss them. (UNFINISHED) Strategies Interview Angle: Volex will try to play as a smooth, kind, funny, light-hearted guy. He won't go to any extreme measures to help get sponsors. Instead he will try to bring the conversation back to his home, so they can talk about his girlfriend (Marisa) so that way he can get sponsors, out of pity. But again, he is not planning to do anything extreme, just a smooth interview. Bloodbath Strategy: Volex will run into the cornucopia, and probably grab a weapon and a supply bag, and then run like the wind to get out of there. He might hide behind some trees to get pick of some people who are running past if he is a loner. If not, he will run of with his alliance and make sure to stay protected at all costs. Games Strategy: Volex plans to get into an alliance for his games, to help him get through the most part. He also plans to split up once the alliance has been picked of too much or it gets to the finale. Volex doesn't also plan to go blood-thirsty for kills, since he just wants to make it out of the arena and get back home. Participated Games Finished Games None Unfinished Games None Current Games 32nd Hunger Games by totalescapetheisland These are totalescapetheisland's first ever games! Make sure to go support him! Status: Alive Kills: 0 Stage of Games: Reapings Place: N/A https://thehungergames.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Totalescapetheisland/The_32nd_Hunger_Games 110th Hunger Games by Joho56 These are Joho56's second games! Make sure to go support him! Status: Alive Kills: 0 Stage of Games: Submitting Tributes Place: N/A https://thehungergames.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Joho56/The_110th_Hunger_Games Citations & Mentions RL Picture: Thank you to the owner of the tribute called James Dant, for letting me use his tribute RL picture. Rinmaru Picture: Thank you to the owner(s) and developers of Rinmaru Avatar Creator, who supplied me and a hundreds of other users a good platform to make a cartoon picture for our tributes. Lunaii Picture: Thank you to the owner(s) and developers of Lunaii Dollmaker, who supplied me and hundreds of other users a good platform to make me a cartoon picture for our tributes. Category:SpiritStormGamer Category:SpiritStormGamer's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:District 5 Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Reaped